Playmate
by missterio
Summary: Every now and then, the animatronics get a little "itch" that needs "scratching" from time to time. Foxy has it really bad...and wants just the right person to scratch it for him. Originally "Foxy's Playmate"
1. Noticed

_AN: ... hope the animatronics sound alright to you all. First time, you know. Hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

 _"... Foxy?"_

 _"Freddy? I was just about to come see ye! Har, har, har! ... I have that, erm... 'itch' again..."_

 _"... I see. Chica and Bonnie will certainly be happy to hear that. Do you have anyone in particular that is going to 'scratch it' for you?"_

 **Chapter One:**

Birthday parties are being held today at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. All young children, all with one thing in common: they loved Freddy and his companions. One birthday child in particular, Riley, absolutely loved going there and bringing along his Freddy plush collection. He was missing a few of them, but that didn't bother him. He was hoping to complete his collection today.

At this moment, the soon-to-be five year old was bouncing happily in his special birthday seat, while his family and some staff helped set up for the party. Riley watched his mom chat with a few of her friends on where to set up birthday banners. He turned his head to the other side to see his older brother, David, place plastic silverware in designated spots along the rectangular tables. Then the little boy slightly furrowed his brows as to where the eldest of the siblings, Leah, could be. She was nowhere to be found amongst the group setting up for the party. Of course, it was no surprise to him that she wasn't around; she was always off doing her own thing, far away from the rest of the family.

"Riley, have you seen your sister?" Asked Riley's mom as she approached.

Riley shook his head, which caused his mother to throw her arms in the air aggravatingly. "She's supposed to help put plates down."

Before their mother could become more stressed, Leah was seen coming back into the main dining hall, head tilted down to stare at her cellphone and her earbuds in her ears to drown out the happy shrieks and laughter of the children throughout the establishment.

Their mom walked up to Leah and tore out one of her earbuds. "I told you to put plates down for Riley's friends."

Leah waved her off and continued to enter into the room. "I was using the bathroom!" She replied frustratingly. "So, what?- I'm not allowed to use the bathroom anymore?"

"For thirty minutes?!" Her mom shot back.

Leah scoffed and shoved her cellphone and earbuds into her back pocket. "Okay, okay, so I lost track of time, big deal. It's not like Riley's friends are suddenly going to pop out of nowhere." She chuckled to herself of such a notion, but her mom didn't find it amusing in the slightest.

Her mother was not in the mood to squabble with her only daughter, so she took to merely pointing to a table. "Just set the plates, please," she told her daughter exhaustedly before she walked off to help others.

Leah grunted before she started her task at hand.

The only reason she would want to disappear for long periods of time is to get away from all the chaos caused by the children here. She was never fond of places like Freddy Fazbear's or Chuck E' Cheeses ever since she grew out of them years ago. All she wanted to do now was get her brother's birthday party done and over with so they all could leave.

As she diligently set out plates, her mind was so focused on what she was doing that she didn't pay attention to whom she bumped into. "Oh my God! I'm so sorry, I-!" She cut herself off as she looked up and realized what she bumped into: an oversized animatronic, most likely a few feet taller than herself. It was Freddy himself.

Leah's mouth was left agape as she took a few steps back, allowing the bear to pass by her. She watched him go towards a small group of kids away from the party area. Freddy had completely ignored her, but that didn't stop Leah's heart from beating rapidly in her chest.

Her mom came up to Leah, a look of concern written on her face. "You okay?" She wondered.

Leah's gaze remained fixated on the Freddy animatronic. "How are these kids not freaked out by these guys?"

The mother shrugged nonchalantly, straightening a few things on the table. "Who knows, but they love Freddy, so that's all that matters."

Leah turned to her mom fretfully, "Doesn't it freak you out a little bit that there have been _murders_ here-"

"Sssh!" Her mom quickly shushed Leah for speaking too loudly. "That happened so long ago, Leah. I'm surprised you even knew about it-"

"It's called the internet, mom," Leah said a matter-of-factly. "It's not that hard to figure out."

In mid-argument, their sights went to the two animatronics that joined up with Freddy: the bird, Chica, and the rabbit, Bonnie. The birthday boy, Riley, was now amongst the children grouped around the animatronic trio.

"You know they never caught the guy, right?" Said Leah, still fixated on watching the animatronics movements. "Stuffed the bodies right into the robot suits-"

"That's enough," the mother replied curtly. "Let your brother have this, okay? It's his birthday." A moment of hesitation was with her before she asked, "Are you sure you're going to be okay when I'm gone for a week? I can call aunt Susan if you think-"

Leah's eyes grew wide with frustration as she turned to her mother. "Mom, I said I can handle it, okay," she told her testily. "It's just going to be David and Riley-"

"And no parties," her mom added.

Leah crossed her arms defensively and repeatedly dryly, "'And no parties'- but I haven't done that in a long time now, and it was _one time_!"

"I know, I just want to make sure we're clear on that." She paused when she heard one of her friends calling for her. The mother motioned back to her, holding up a single index finger before turning back to Leah. "I have to go help Kristen. Now, are you sure you're okay?-"

Leah growled, throwing her arms down. "Yes! I'm _fine_! It's just..." she shot a peculiar glance at the animatronics. "The sooner Riley's birthday is over with, the sooner we can get out of here."

The mother smiled lazily, knowing what was truly bothering her daughter. "I don't know what you found out about this place on the internet, but whatever happened, happened a long time ago, so don't take it out on them. They didn't kill anyone, and besides..." She started to walk away from Leah, "It's not like they have a mind of their own to hurt people."

Leah shook her head slowly in disbelief before looking back at Freddy and his pals. After getting their fill of entertaining the children, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica took to the stage at the end of the pizzeria. They picked up their instruments and began to sing and dance for everyone to hear.

While everyone just about finished setting up for Riley's birthday, some of his friends finally arrived screaming and crying ecstatically to be at Freddy Fazbear's. For almost an hour, Riley's friends kept coming into the pizzeria, and eventually, all that were invited were accounted for. Leah felt overwhelmed by all the children, and couldn't believe her little boy brother had this many friends! She assumed her mom must of invited his whole class to the celebration

All Leah wanted to do now was get away from all the chaotic children, and resting at the dining room tables wasn't going to do any good; she wanted to text to her friends in peace. Being bombarded by children and adults around her was making her lose her patience with them. She was on her last straw when a child bumped into her chair, causing Leah to collide into the table.

"Okay, that's it," she declared to herself. "There's gotta be someplace around here to get away from these brats!"

Leah got up and began to wander around the place, searching for a shady spot where everyone seemed to steer clear from. Besides the employee areas where only the staff could enter, there didn't seem to be any place for Leah to have time to herself. It almost seemed hopeless... until she encountered an area where everyone seemed to avoid. This made her curious to continue forth into it, wondering why it was so barren, and then she got her answer:

RENOVATING: STAY OUT.

Leah looked over the large sign meant to keep everyone away from another part of the pizzeria. Peering past the sign, the lights of the establishment barely illuminated from beyond, making it difficult to see what kind of renovations were going on through there.

Looking around herself to make sure the coast was clear, the girl carefully but hastily entered the darkened area. Leah walked around the room musingly, using her cellphone as a source of light to see into the darkness, though it wasn't much help.

Further in, she came upon a large, circular stage with a starry curtain drawn over it. Being the nosy girl that she is, she couldn't help but wonder what's behind it, and even if there was nothing there, it made a good place for her to relax and text to her enjoyment.

Biting her bottom lip in anticipation, Leah pulled back one of the curtains, and a frightened gasp immediately escaped her when she saw what was hidden: a dilapidated Foxy animatronic. With her mouth left agape, Leah took a step back to get a full view of the unused robot.

Foxy has sure seen better days, what with most of its fabric torn and the metal endoskeleton could be seen. Oddly enough, he had many sharp teeth, and his claws even appeared dangerous to any fleshy being.

His large, lifeless eyes peered right into Leah's, causing her to have a sudden chill run down her spine. Her eyes were then immediately drawn to his hook that just caught a glimmer of the establishment lights.

"Whoa..." Leah couldn't help but not avert her gaze from the nightmarish animatronic before her. "Why does he look like that? Are they renovating him too?" She looked to either sides of the stage and noticed the unfinished, life-size pirate figures and presumed so.

"Must suck being here all alone...and stuck here all day," she said to Foxy. "But hey, at least you don't have to deal with all those kids, right?" She added jokingly, but then she realized she couldn't believe she was actually talking to him. It's not like he was going to reply back.

A thought came to Leah, and she held up her cellphone in front of Foxy, preparing to take his picture. "Totally got to post this on Facebook," she whispered to herself excitedly, setting the flash on her camera. "Smile..."

Just as the light flashed, the image of Foxy on her cellphone lunged at her.

Leah let out a startled cry, falling over in shock, but as she looked up at the real Foxy, he stood there silently and lifelessly as before.

"What?..." She looked back down at her cellphone screen, and sure enough, the image appeared just the same as the animatronic. "What...?" Leah was too dumbfounded to even finish her sentences. Did she really witness _'something'_ , or was her mind playing tricks on her? When she stood back on her feet and reexamined both the image on her phone and the Foxy animatronic on stage, she ended up chalking it up to her just 'seeing things'.

"Leah?"

Leah heard someone call for her in the distance and turned her head to the side to see her other younger brother, David, stare at her from the renovation sign.

"What are you doing back there?" He asked, walking over to her. As he got closer, the Foxy animatronic came into his view, and his eyes grew wide in astonishment. "Whoa! And whose your new boyfriend here?" He teased.

Leah slugged him in the shoulder hard, earning an 'Ow!' from her brother.

He rubbed his sore spot while Leah shot him a heated look. "Not funny," she said testily.

"Okay, okay- but seriously though, is that...Foxy?" David wondered unsurely, tilting his head around to get a better look at Foxy's form. "What the hell happened to him? I don't...ever remember him looking like... _that_."

Leah scoffed frustratingly. "Didn't you see the sign back there? It says they're renovating over here- like, they're fixing up this area and-"

"I'm not stupid. I know what renovating means," David replied curtly, crossing his arms. "Does that mean they're making Pirate Cove bigger or something?" He examined the room, remembering that Pirate Cove was merely a small stage with Foxy in its center.

"I think so," said Leah, rubbing her arm uncertainly. "Okay, so, what do you want?"

"Mom sent me to get you. We're going to sing 'Happy Birthday', cut the cake, and all that crap- you know," said David.

Leah sighed disappointingly, never having given the chance to actually be on her cellphone. "Yeah, okay..." she practically started dragging her feet out of the area, not wanting to go back to all the hoopla of the party. She stopped short when she realized David wasn't following. She glanced over her shoulder at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"Ye-yeah..." said David, his mind elsewhere at the moment, but then he trotted up to Leah seconds later. "Can you imagine that thing?" He said with a smile on his face as he pointed back to the withered Foxy. "Walking around with all those kids here? They would fly out of here like their asses were on fire!" He snickered to himself while Leah rolled her eyes. "That thing would sure give kids nightmares."

When they stepped out of the darkened area and back into main floors of the pizzeria, they were immediately greeted by Freddy standing in their way. Both Leah and David jumped in their shoes, not expecting the animatronic to be there. His eyes glowed eerily at them.

"Is he lost or something?" David wondered, and waved a hand in front of Freddy's face. "Helloooooo..." the young man than brushed it off and walked past Freddy to go meet up with everyone else in the party room, leaving Leah alone with the bear.

Leah swallowed hard and started to slowly shuffle around him, but Freddy wasn't taking his eyes off her. "Maybe he didn't like me going back there..." she mumbled to herself before she picked up the pace. She certainly didn't like the way he was looking at her.

A few minutes after Leah entered the dining room, her mother got everyone else gathered around to light Riley's candles and begin wishing him a Happy Birthday. Eventually Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica joined in as well, helping serve cake to the children and entertain them all the while.

After everyone finished eating and watched Riley open presents, they filled the arcade room once more with their presence, but this time, David invited Leah to join him with sibling rivalry at some of the games, and the girl hesitantly accepted. She can't remember the last time she played with her younger brothers or had fun with them for that matter. Of course, being less experienced with video games, David easily trumped her at them, but Leah didn't mind losing to him. She knew she couldn't beat him anyway.

"Okay, okay, I totally need to take a break now," she told David cheerily, leaving him to his own devices while she went back to the dining room.

As soon as she sat down to rest her aching feet, Riley ran up to her with a giddy smile on his face. "Th-thank you for Golden Freddy!" He said gleefully, holding up a small plush of Freddy with a golden coloring to him.

Leah turned to him with wide eyes. "Oh! Um..." She was taken back by her brother's words. "You're...welcome...?"

Riley grinned blissfully and then dashed away from his eldest sibling.

Leah cracked a small smile on the edge of her lips and brought out her cellphone to check for any new messages. She went into another pocket to reach for her earbuds, but realized they weren't there. "Huh?" She bolted right up and patted herself down, but she didn't find them. "Oh great! Where the hell are they?" She growled under her breath as she started retracing her steps to find the earbuds.

Her backtracking eventually led her back to the off limits area of Pirate Cove, but that didn't stop her from going through to search. "There's no way they'll be here-" When she got near the stage, she instantly spotted her lost item...dangling from Foxy's open mouth. "You got to be kidding me..."

Leah got onto the stage where Foxy stood, never taking her eyes off of him. Now standing in front of him, he easily stood much taller than her which made her feel more uneasy around him. Upon closer inspection of Foxy, Leah could see wires sticking out from his endoskeleton, and those teeth of his sure did look dangerous to put a fleshy hand near. "I'm so gonna kill David for this..." she grumbled, assuming that he set this up for her. "And I'm _literally_ going to kill him if this thing bites off my hand..."

She cautiously brought her hands up to Foxy's mouth and detangled her earbuds from his teeth slowly. Just as she finished, Foxy's bottom jaw creaked open on her, earning a frightened yelp on her end. "Fuck!" She hissed, taking a step away from him. "Don't...do that on me!" She did breathe a sigh of relief that her hands were still intact though. "Oh my God, thank you for not taking off my hands," she whispered into the air.

Leah hopped down from the stage and began making her way out of Pirates Cove.

" **Yer welcome, lass.** "

A chilling, grating voice made Leah freeze up on the spot. She turned around, but there was no one in sight other than the withered fox animatronic and the unfinished pirate models. "Is...someone there?" She asked in a nervous tone, hoping she wouldn't get an answer. She waited for a response...but nothing. Letting out a fearful breath, Leah turned herself back around and made her way out of Pirate Cove. "This place is seriously getting to me..."

After stepping over the tape, Leah was once again met by the Freddy animatronic. This time, she was more aggravated than stunned by his appearance. "What am I, a target here?" She complained.

Freddy remained silent and merely blinked to her statement. He then lifted a paw and pointed at the renovation sign. "Only employee and personnel staff beyond this point," he told her in a monotone, robotic voice. That tone of his was quite authoritative and 'chilling' to her ears.

Leah's eyebrows raised as she crossed her arms at him. "Oh, so you guys _do_ talk," she said with a bit of astonishment. "I just went back there to get my headphones- here, see!" She held up the earbuds as she strolled right past the bear and into the dining area once more.

"Where did you go?" Leah's mother asked as she packed away some of Riley's gifts.

Leah grunted, "David thought it would be funny to put my headphones in one of those _things_ mouth!"

Her mom shook her head in disbelief. "Why would David do that?-"

"Because he's a jerk!"

"What- who's a jerk?" David wondered, coming up to their table with a perplexed expression on his face.

"You are!" Leah protested. "For thinking it's so damn hilarious for putting these in Foxy's mouth!" She held out her earbuds for David to see. "He could of taken my hand off, you know!"

"You're crazy. Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you would!"

"Please! Stop this!" Their mother butted in. "Now help get Riley's presents and cake together. We're going to be leaving soon." The teenagers gave each other heated glances before they turned to the mess at the tables, getting Riley's gifts and cake in order. Their mother went and fetched Riley from the arcade room, whom the child was with Bonnie for the last time.

As Leah took the rest of the cake in her arms, she heard someone shout, "Goodbye! Cya!" The girl shivered and glanced towards the stage to see Freddy and Chica, whom was waving happily at the family. "Come see us again soon!"

Leah kept looking back at the two animatronics suspiciously as she walked with her brothers and mom towards the exit of the establishment. She leaned in at David and whispered nervously, "Did-did they always talk?"

David rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah! Where the hell have you been?" He answered back rudely. "It's just that prerecorded shit and stuff. It's always been like that with them."

"Oh...right..." Leah mumbled, keeping her mouth shut now as her family exited the pizzeria to head back home.

* * *

"... Foxy?"

"Freddy? I was just about to come see ye! Har, har, har! ... I have that, erm... 'itch' again..."

"... I see. Chica and Bonnie will certainly be happy to hear that. Do you have anyone in particular that is going to 'scratch it' for you?"

"Aye! That I do, hehehehh... And I must confess: it's been far too long since I had the pleasure of a woman to _scratch it_ for me... ARHAHAHAHAAARH!"

* * *

 _AN: So...how was that? Should I continue? I promise it'll get a lot better in the next chapter..._


	2. Stay Calm

_AN: Thank you so much for the comments thus far! It really helps._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 _Two days later..._

While Leah's mother visited an ailing relative for the week, Leah was left in charge of the household and her two younger brothers. As far as it being the first day without waking up to their mother, all was normal in the house for them.

Around noon time, Leah was seated at the kitchen table, filling out a job application for a waitressing position. "Shit..." she muttered under her breath, her eyes coming across something that could ruin her chances at the job. "Hope I can still forge mom's signature..."

"What about mom's signature?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Jesus!" Leah exclaimed. She spun around in her chair to find David standing there. "What the hell are you doing?!"

David took a step back and sipped from the can of soda in his hands. "Geez. Chill. I was wondering what the hell _you_ were doing!" He then peeked over her shoulder and added, "And it looks like you're forging mom's signature- and you want to work at Freddy's? What are you- high?"

Leah rolled her eyes. "It's just a waitressing job. After Riley's party I saw that they were looking so I picked up an application." She then went back to jotting down her personal information. "And you know how it is these days: jobs are so hard to find."

"Why don't you get that night security job there?" David snickered afterwards. "Aren't they always looking for that one?"

She knew he was being sarcastic, but those words of his still annoyed her all the same. Breathing in and out deeply to ease her frustrations of him, she replied calmly, "I don't want any job where it involves any 'dismemberment'. I like living, thank you."

David kept a hand hovered over his mouth as he left the kitchen continuing to giggle at the idea to himself. As soon as he wasn't anywhere near, Leah went back to filling out the application. "If I get the house cleaned up and take care of Riley, I can drop this off- no problems," she mumbled to herself, and looked up at the kitchen clock. When she had previously grabbed the application, she read a small note on it that they weren't accepting anymore applicants after midnight tonight.

"When I'm done with everything, I can get David to watch Riley. Totally have everything planned out."

But she wasn't planning on David being absent the entire day.

Leah left several texts and voicemails to him, but has yet to respond back to her. Her stress levels began to rise.

She called some close friends, but they were busy for the rest of the day. Her stress levels were now rising higher.

She tried to calm herself; telling herself that she's still got a whole day to turn in the job application, so she went about the day as usual. She took care of the chores for the house. She watched over and cared for the rambunctious Riley whom caused her more grief then she ever would of thought. And, of course, she spent a lot of that time to texting her friends back and forth, and checking out her Facebook.

When she had nothing left to do, and when she grew slightly bored from all the tedious texting and Facebooking, she took up to browsing some magazines kept around the house...and eventually exhaustion came over her...and she fell asleep.

* * *

Fluttering her eyes open, Leah woke to the quietude of the night. She had taken rest upon the couch in the living room, having a few magazines laid about on her torso.

Moaning tiredly, she sat up on the couch.

"What time is it?..."

She stood up and shuffled her feet into the kitchen to get a peek at the clock. It was 11:45 pm. Her eyes instantly became saucers. "Oh...my god."

Leah's mind was racing miles a second, trying to figure out what to do about her situation. David has yet to come home, and checking back at her cellphone, she's seen that he had texted her earlier; saying he was going to stay at a friend's house for the night and won't be heard from again until sometime tomorrow. "Damn you, David!" She cursed under her breath, growling as she shoved the cellphone in her pants pocket. "What am I supposed to do? The application said it had to be turned in before midnight!"

She really wanted this summer job before going to school. It was so hard for her to find jobs available these days, with the current economy and all. Getting this job would also look promising for her resume in the future...

Weighing the pros and cons of it, she decided she was going to drive there after all, even if it meant leaving her other younger brother, Riley, unattended. "It's...it's just for a short time," she kept telling herself nervously. "I mean, I'm just gonna drop off the application and then come straight back home. Nothing will happen to him while I'm gone...right?"

Not wanting to hesitate on it any further, Leah grabbed the car keys and dashed out the door with her job application. She knew she had to be quick about this. Riley was sound asleep right now, but she sure didn't want him waking while she was out.

Luckily, Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria wasn't too far of a drive from home, making her feel a tad less worried about leaving Riley.

When she arrived at the restaurant sometime after midnight, she parked in front of the establishment and stayed seated in her car, attempting to peer into the windows from there. Unfortunately, there were no lights on inside the place, earning a disappointed moan on her end; and also suspicion played across her mind: _why_ weren't there any lights on? Wasn't there supposed to be some night guards posted about this time?

"Great..." Leah grumbled, smacking her hands on the steering wheel in defeat. "What a waste of gas..."

She let out a weary sigh and began to put the car in reverse, but then, some lights flickered on from within the establishment. "What the...?" She stopped and stared at the place in bewilderment. "Did the night guard just get here?" After a few more moments of sitting and pondering, she ended up shrugging and turning the car off. "Let's get this over with."

Leah got out and went straight for the front doors and peeked inside. Even with the few lights on, it made it very difficult to see anything beyond two feet.

She knocked on the doors. "Hello! Anyone there?" She called out, and attempted to try the doors anyway, not expecting them to-

"Open?" She pulled on the door handles, not expecting them to just open like that. "Did the night guard unlock them or something?"

Once she stepped inside the restaurant, she got out her phone and used it's small light to help guide her way around; although it had almost little to no effect since the surrounding area was too large to illuminate.

Having everything casted in shadows and silhouettes sent chills through her. This was her first time ever coming to a place like this in the middle of the night, and she sure hoped this would be her last. Leah swallowed hard and proceeded to move her feet towards the lights in the distance.

The further she walked into the pizzeria, the more restful she got about all this. She was beginning to regret coming here so late. Since the place was almost in total darkness, it appeared much bigger than it was during the day, making it even more nerve-wracking to walk around like a headless chicken.

When she assumed she was in the dining area, her attention and cellphone were instantly drawn to the stage. She could scarcely tell, but it appeared that there was a curtain drawn over the main stage. Leah wasn't sure she should take it as a sign of relief for she couldn't see the animatronics behind it, or perhaps even more frightening since she had no idea what was going on behind said curtains. Whatever she thought, she continued along her way trying not to dwell on such things.

... Did she just hear the sound of heavy footing in the distance? She turned towards where she heard the noise, but there was no way of telling for sure if she really did see something just now. It looked like something...purple?

On her way, she happened to pass through Pirate Cove, and unlike the dining area, Foxy's curtain was wide open, earning a frightened gasp when her cellphone casted an ominous shadow on him. His appearance alone made Leah move a bit hastier. She could of sworn his lone eye was following her closely...

"Stop looking at me..." she whispered fearfully, and as she passed by him, she could of sworn she heard him contain his laughter. ... But that was impossible.

Finally, she reached her destination and where the source of light seemed to be coming from: a lone office, and the sign above the door confirmed it was the security office.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" Leah called around, taking careful steps into the small room.

Again, she thought she heard the movement of feet from somewhere nearby, but she couldn't be sure. "I'm just...I'm just gonna leave my application here." She took out her finished job application and set it down next to a large tablet of sorts. "Okay, so...hope...I'm not too late or anything..." Her voice trailed off with uncertainty laced in it as her eyes scanned the office for any signs of life. There was not much going on other than what she saw on the tablet screen. Upon closer inspection, Leah could see what appeared to be a map of the restaurant. She wasn't sure what to make of it.

Something had just fallen over in the distance, like the sound of someone kicking a metal bucket across the floor.

"H-hello?!" Leah tried again, but she was losing her edge. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to call out again, not knowing if there's really a night guard here...

Leah took one last look around the room before she spun around and began to make her way back to the front doors of the establishment, stumbling around in the darkness and out of the safety of the lights once again.

The girl tried as hard as she could to not focus on the little things that were getting her spooked, like the creaks and tweaks the building made on its own, to the so-called "pitter-patter" of feet that seemed to echo every once in a while. For this last one, and Leah prayed with all her might she might be seeing things, but every once in a while there seemed to be some figures following her cautiously. She would see blurs of them from the corners of her eyes. Shades of yellow...and that purple again.

She prayed so hard that it was all in her frightful imagination.

As she passed by Foxy's stage, she could not help but take a glance his way, shining her phone light on him. There was just something about the animatronic that...unnerved her very core, but at the same time, eerily drawn to it. She didn't know why she couldn't take her eyes off him...like the first time she noticed him... Of course, she snapped back into reality when that glimmer of his hook sparkled her way, and she hastily turned her head back around. From the corner of her eye, she could of sworn Foxy creaked his head in her direction.

Her pace quickened now, and rightfully so when she made her way through the dining area.

The home stretch now; she can now see the doors leading outside, and smiled to herself in relief of seeing her car.

Just as her hands grasped the handles, her smile instantly faded when the doors jammed. "What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no...!" She squealed, now shaking the handles with all the strength she could muster. No matter, those doors would not budge. They were locked tight.

She turned around, fear and aggravation now bubbling to the surface. "This isn't funny, you know!" She shouted into the darkness. "Whoever did this, let me out!" She waited a moment for someone to answer or perhaps come over to her, but...nothing.

Leah growled infuriately. "Let me out of here, you asshole!" She yelled, shaking the door handle again and giving it a kick for good measure. "LET ME OUT!"

After another minute of shouting her frustrations, she gave up and decided to head for the security office once again, hoping to find a way out from there or perhaps the keys to the doors. "Ugh...and my phone is dying..." she muttered irritably, looking over the small battery life she had left. "Damn flashlight function. Gotta leave enough battery to call the cops at least."

Leah took more confident strides towards that office, but as she passed on by Pirate Cove, she stopped dead in her tracks to what she saw-

-or what she _didn't_ see on the stage...

Leah couldn't even speak as she shined her cellphone light on Foxy's stage, only to discover-

Foxy wasn't there!

She almost dropped her cellphone upon this discovery, taking a step back as she hovered a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming in fright.

"Oh...oh, my God!" She breathed frightfully, now getting closer to the stage to make sure she was seeing things correctly, but there was no mistaking it: Foxy had gone missing.

"Where the hell is he?!" She wondered, eyes darting to all spots around her. "Where the hell did he go?! These _things_ just don't get up and walk away on their own! Not now!"

She couldn't stop her body from quaking.

"I've had it with this! -YOU HEAR ME!" She shouted loud enough for anyone to hear. "I'm calling the cops! I've seriously had enough of this sh-!"

Leah was then knocked to the floor, having been hit over the head by something very hard.

She laid there, going in and out of consciousness as she fought so hard to keep away the darkness that wanted to sweep over her. Her blurry, dazed eyes slowly rolled up as she heard the sounds of someone or some _thing_ coming near. Whatever it was, its steps were loud, like heavy metal clicking the floor with every step it took.

Eventually looming over her was a large, tall figure, with a single glowing eye peering right down at her. She tried to voice her fears, but all she could do was hang her mouth open in terror.

The figure kneeled down and very carefully scooped her up in its arms. She felt herself moving with it, but to where it was carrying her, she didn't know.

Her eyes moved to get a glimpse of her captor's face before she lost all consciousness, but she couldn't make out any normal facial features for her to register. Well...any _human_ features, anyway.

"F...Foxy?..." She mumbled as she became limp in his arms.

"Don't fret, lass. Yer home now. ...heheheeh..."


	3. We Don't Bite

_AN: And...here's when the plot really kicks in. Let me know if you like and want me to continue. Working on the first three chapters was the main priority here. And, of course, I do seriously appreciate the feedback so far, and I honestly didn't think anyone would like a story that didn't have Mike in it. I do have a few ideas for a story with Mike, but that's for another time.  
_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

... A voice was coming around.

... No...it wasn't just one voice; there was more than one. Maybe...three?

Leah tried to tune-in on them. Two were...male. The other...female, maybe? It was so hard for her to concentrate.

She was too afraid to open her eyes and see what was going on. She didn't want to. Not yet.

"...id Foxy go?"

"He said he wanted to make himself more...'decent' for the human here."

"You think he'll let us play with it?"

"I hope so! We'd let him play with the ones we get!"

"I don't think Foxy wants you touching his possessions, you two."

"Awhh!- Wait! What's it doing?"

"...She's awake."

Leah froze up.

"It is?"

"...Yes. She's moving."

"Oh, YAH! I thought we'd have to throw water on it or something to get it working!"

"You can open your eyes now."

She didn't want to, but knowing her captors would most likely get upset if she didn't comply, the girl finally opened her eyes and blinked them to clear her vision. Everything slowly came into full view, and once it did, Leah immediately noticed three things at once. Firstly, the animatronics of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were standing right in front of her with peculiar expressions to them. Secondly, Leah's arms were tied down to the armrests of her chair, making her unable to escape as easily as she hoped. And lastly, there was a rag wrapped around her mouth, preventing her from screaming- and oh, did she _scream_!

Bonnie and Chica became frantic as they watched Leah shriek bloody murder and squirm about in her chair erratically.

"You're right, Bonnie. That gag was a good idea!" Stated Chica as she nodded in approval of it. "This thing sure is LOUD."

It wasn't until Freddy stepped closer to her did she clamp her mouth shut, peering up at him with wide, tearful eyes. The bear merely stared back with glowing eyes. "I suggest you keep your screams to yourself," he told Leah sternly, his words threatening to her ears. "No one is going to help you."

He then sauntered away from, leaving her to bow her head and let out a sorrowful moan. How was she going to get out of this? Her legs weren't tied down, but she figured if she tried to make a run for it while her arms still bound, they probably would catch up to her without much effort.

While Bonnie and Chica chatted amongst themselves, Leah took this small time to get a good look of her surroundings, at least to determine the best course of action should the chance come up soon. She was brought to the dining area of the pizzeria, seated at the end of one of the large tables. There were two sticks of candles lit in front of her, as well as a couple of plates set down: one for her and one for a vacant spot directly across. The fluorescent lights in the room were greatly dimmed for "atmosphere".

"... When's the last time you had 'the itch'?" Bonnie asked Chica.

Leah looked over to them and listened in on their conversation. She had nothing better to do anyway, especially not with Freddy watching over her so closely. "Hmm..." Chica put one of her claws to her beak, tapping on it. "Not for a long time... Seeing that endoskeleton over there sure makes me want one for myself again. I miss them so much!"

"Huh?" Leah muffled dumbfounded through the rag in her mouth. Did Chica just call her an "endoskeleton"? Can they not see she's human?

"Wish they would fit into those suits though," Bonnie grumbled, crossing his arms. "No matter which ones we get, they never seem to fit into them right!"

"Yeah, and they break apart so easily and gush all this gooey stuff everywhere!" Chica added, shuddering at the thought. "It's so hard to clean up! Can't you things not leak out so much?" Leah tensed when both the animatronics looked her way, and it didn't make it any better when they headed back on over to her.

"Do you think this one'll break too?" Chica wondered, poking at Leah. "It's still squishy like all the others..."

"Probably," Bonnie replied solemnly, poking at Leah's skin as well. The girl sure wasn't liked being poked and prodded at like she was some sort of science experiment.

"What do you think this thing's name is?" Bonnie asked curiously.

"Lleeeeeeaaaaaahh," answered a scratchy, chilling voice, making Leah gasp upon hearing it. She heard it once before at Riley's party, and right before she blacked out recently. She had hoped to never actually put a face to that voice...

"Rolls off the tongue nicely, don't ya think?" Foxy came around to Leah's side, and her eyes instantly locked on with his. She could see the fox grinning quite madly, like he had just found the lost treasure he had been searching for for so long. His predatory look alone made her very fearful of him.

"Lay...ah?" Chica and Bonnie cocked their heads quizzically at the name. "So...it's a girl?" They both gave Leah a once over again. "It's sorta shaped like a girl..." Chica made a womanly figure by gesticulating with her claws. "I guess we'll never see what you see, Foxy- or Freddy, for that matter," and this caused the two animatronics to sigh somewhat sadly to this.

Foxy leered at his prize. "Aye, and she be a fine lookin' female, fer that matter." He ran a few of his claws against Leah's arm, trailing them up to her jaw. The girl flinched him away, an action which made Foxy chuckle in amusement. "Oh, where are my manners! Let's get this off ye..."

Just as Foxy slipped his hook under Leah's gag, Freddy made his way back over to the table, and gave the girl a foreboding gaze. "I trust you won't be screaming once Foxy removes the rag."

Leah nodded accordingly, and that's when Foxy finally removed her mouth gag.

"You guys are fucking _sick_!" Were the first words to immediately come out of the girl's mouth.

All the animatronics gasped upon her choice of words.

"Thar's no needin' for that kind o' language around here!" Berated Foxy, holding up his hook close to her face. "This be a family establishment, after all!"

Leah held in a snort of discontent. "So is this what you do to people? Kidnap them? Tie them up? Poke at them like they're some sort of alien or something? What kind of 'family' establishment does that?" She swallowed hard immediately following her harsh words, shaking when she realized she had just spoken out of turn. Making any of them angry was the last thing she wanted to do.

Foxy suddenly smiled again, leaning in closer to her. "Ye be a feisty one..." he purred. "Me thinks I made the right choice with ya."

The fox shifted his eyes to the other three animatronics, glowering at them. "Alright ya dogs. I need some alone time with the lass here."

Both Bonnie and Chica groaned in childish disappointment, but made their way back behind the main curtain on stage, promising that they will come back shortly to check up on them. Freddy, however, remained stationary, staring at both Leah and then Foxy.

"Aye, I'll keep an eye on her," Foxy assured Freddy, patting the girl's shoulder.

After another minute, Freddy then joined Bonnie and Chica, leaving Foxy alone with Leah. Now she wished for the other animatronics to come back. She didn't know why Foxy wanted private time with her, and she didn't want to know.

A horrible shiver ran through her when Foxy turned back her way. "Ah, they're a fine crew, but this ol' fox be needin' the company of a woman from time t' time, ya know." He stalked back over to the frightened girl.

"I can't stop lookin' at ya..." Foxy growled lustfully. "From the moment I laid eyes on ya, I knew you'd be the one fer me... So many things I want t' do t' ya."

He brought his hook in attempt to cradle the side of her face. Where the tip of his hook was pointed was the least of his concerns since it was almost shoved into Leah's eye!

With his other hand, however, he trailed it painstakingly slow across her skin, grazing it but not enough to leave painful welts. His look was that of a crazed animal, eagerly anticipating the moment when he can tear into his prey. He was thoroughly enjoying caressing human flesh.

Leah whimpered and cringed upon his touch. She turned her head another way, but Foxy grabbed her face roughly and forced her to face him and his fiery, cruel eyes. "Awh, what's t' matter, lass?" He asked with feign concern. "Do ye want to go home?" The fox laughed hysterically afterwards, walking away from her.

"Wh...why...am I here?" Leah spoke in a quivering voice. "What do you guys want from me?"

Foxy's cackles came to a slow stop as he stood across the table from her. "It's jus' me that be wantin' ya. T' others want a piece of ya too, but they know I don't like sharin'! As fer the 'why'..." He turned his head in the direction of Pirate Cove. "Fer so many years I've been lonely. At first I didn't mind it; the tikes can get under yer skin from time t' time. ...But t' loneliness _festers_ on ya. Every day I'd wonder when someone would come through Pirate Cove t' get a glimpse of ol' Foxy. No one ever came. The loneliness grew. And then...t' _'itch'_ came." He looked back at Leah. "It was a small itch. Barely noticed it. As days wore on, it made itself known. More days passed; it became _unbearable_! It was itchy. So... _itchy_! And when that itch strikes, I find the right one t' 'scratch it' for m **e**."

His head suddenly jerked robotically- not that it would any other way. Whatever caused this to happen deeply concerned Leah in a way that didn't want her life to end on the spot.

"Aye...their screams o' misery an' pain fill me shell with such _warmth_ , right down to their last breath. They never make it in t' end though. Never became a new member of our crew." He grinned at Leah evilly. "Now that itch has come back t' me. Then thar's that day...when _you_ noticed me, Leah. Never had something so lovely come to me Pirate Cove in so long! I almost couldn't contain my excitement!"

"Oh my God. The...the earbuds..." Leah muttered, more to herself than for the fox to hear.

His ears picked it up nonetheless. "Aye...that was me. Wanted to feel the touch of a woman." Hearing that made Leah shutter in revulsion.

"Now...ye've come back t' me. 'M surprised too! Flattered, even!" Foxy mused. "Thought I would have t' drag ya out of yer own home! Har **harhar**!"

Foxy's head twitched more violently now, and his eyes bled over to black with bright-white pinpricks for pupils. When his convulsions ended, his eyes alone made him much more demonic in appearance.

" **I'm going t' have such fun with ya**."

He spoke in a deep, hoarser tone than she ever heard before. It frightened her to the core. " **I want t' drag me nails against yer skin. Wrap my hands around yer pathetic throat and strangle the life out of ya! Rip yer limps right out of their sockets. Gut ya with me own hook. Hang ya with yer intestines! Crush yer skull between me jaws! Chew on yer innards! Peel the skin off ya! Soak in yer crimson blood! Make furniture out of yer skin and bones!** -"

Leah sat there, horrified beyond belief. Too paralyzed to even scream her terrors. She sat there and listened to this demented animatronic fox tell her the many ways he was going to kill her.

No.

 _Mutilate_ her.

" **Oh, the possibilities are endless**!" Foxy growled excitedly.

His eyes slowly faded to what they were before. "In the end, I want ya t' be a permanent resident t' me Pirate Cove. I be needin' a first mate once it's finally open." He suddenly seemed unsure of himself on that one, scratching his jaw. "I'm sure it'll work this time around, anyway..."

Leah couldn't take it anymore. The screams came out. "Help! HELP!" She shouted, squirming around in her chair frantically to get out. "Somebody, please! Help me! Help me! HEL-!"

A large, metal hand clasped over her mouth. "Pipe down, ya wench!" The fox hissed, and held up his hook. "Or are ya that anxious t' meet the end of me hook?"

The girl shook her head vehemently, and his hand and hook were lowered.

Tears now streamed down her face as much as she tried to stifle them. "Please don't kill me..." Leah sobbed softly. "I don't want to die... I don't want to die." She continued to weep to while the fox stood and watched, enjoying the sight he was seeing.

"Don't ya want t' be a member of me pirate crew fer all eternity?" He mocked. "All the others before ye were just _dyin'_ t' join us!" He laughed himself heartedly at his own words.

Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie had returned to the dining area and headed straight for the kitchen. Chica and Bonnie waved happily to them as they passed through.

As Foxy caught a glimpse of them, his eyes lit up as if he just remembered something. He slapped a hand to his large head. "Ah, I almost forgot! I had dinner planned fer us." He narrowed his eyes at Leah suspiciously. "I trust ye won't be tryin' anythin' foolish while I'm away?"

What could Leah do at this point? She forced the most sincere expression she could give him, and nodded.

He smiled blissfully, showing off his many sharp teeth. "Arh! That's t' spirit, me lass! I'll be back shortly with dinner, an' then ye can tell Foxy all yer fears an' woes. I be wantin' t' know _all_ about them... har, har, haaarr..." He chortled as he walked away from her to catch up with the other three animatronics.

Leah kept her eyes fixated on the fox animatronic as he headed out. When he seemed to be nowhere around, that's when she really began to work on those ties wrapped around her wrists- and by "work", meaning all she really could do was struggle with them with all her might.

She chanted her own encouraging mantra to at least get one hand loose, and at last, her hand was slipping out! It hurt like hell, most likely going to cut or leave a serious burn mark, but she didn't care. Anything was better than being mutilated or stuffed into a suit by those robots!

She wanted to cry out in joy when she finally managed to get one of her hands loose, and she immediately undid the ties on the other.

The first thing Leah did was bolt right up from her chair. In that moment though, she didn't know what to do with herself. A million thoughts were racing around in her mind, and one of them actually wanted her to take on all four of those animatronics and rid the world of them. She knew she had to get out of there. She had to escape, _right now_!

Biting her bottom lip anxiously, her gaze went towards the entrance to the establishment, but then it dawned on her that the doors were most likely still locked up tight. The next best solution was to out by the security office, and with that, she took off towards that area.

It wasn't until she was halfway through Pirate Cove did she hear the animatronics come stomping back into the dining area. She quickened her pace, knowing they'll be on the hunt for her very shortly.

"Aarrrgh! **LE-AH**!" Foxy roared.

Leah started running in a panicked frenzy, and the animatronics would be hot on her trail soon enough.

Her heart was racing when she skidded past the security office, running into twisting and turning hallways. Whatever doors were blocking her way she put all her weight into them to force them open. She didn't want to stop running, no matter how bad her feet were aching. She had to keep going.

She caught sight of an exit sign above, showing her the way out. Her eyes lit up in relief, but as she blew past some double doors that would lead to said-exit, all her hopes were dashed when she saw whom was standing in her way to freedom of the outside: Freddy himself.

They stood probably no more than ten feet from each other, staring intensely. Freddy was the first to make a move, taking a heavy step towards her. "You can't escape us," he told Leah. His eyes seemed to peer into her very soul.

Leah wanted to just curl up into a ball and breakdown entirely. "Just let me go home... _please_!" She pleaded with him. "I-I don't care if you really are just sickos in costumes, or robots or _whatever_ the hell you are! I won't tell anyone about this! I won't tell anyone about you guys, just let me go home! Please!"

Freddy remained silent, as if he was pondering her words. "I don't think you understand our situation."

There was an awkward pause on the bear's end before he added, "You have been chosen to _die_ , Leah. You can never go back home."

The other animatronics could be heard in the distance, making the girl become a bit more hectic in her decisions. She didn't know how to respond to what he stated.

"Foxy will never stop hunting you," Freddy continued. "You will become a part of this curse. If you prolong your death, you'll make him more..." he cocked his head to the side to think of the best word to finish with. "... _'anxious'_."

He took a few more intimidating steps forward, but Leah remained steadfast. They both knew what was going to happen, and both were preparing for it. There was no way Leah was going to go with them quietly, not with the things that demented fox was telling her earlier.

Leah shook her head in disbelief. "I just came for a fucking birthday party! I didn't even want to go in the first place!" She stated aggravatingly. "That's _all_ I came for! I just want to go _home_! Let me go home, you fucking assholes!"

The bear's eyes instantly went black, and the girl shook when she saw Freddy's whole demeanor change then and there.

" **You are making this more difficult than it should be** ," he told her frustratingly. " **You. Can. Not. Leave!** "

Freddy charged at her, at least as fast as his feet would take him. Leah was hesitant, but she shot forth as well, getting ready to most likely bend over backwards to get away. He swung his arms out, attempting to grab at anything connected to her. The girl shifted and ended up getting down and sliding past his feet. His paws had barely brushed her body, but he missed her entirely all the same.

Leah stumbled back onto her feet and shot for the exit, just as Foxy and the other two animatronics arrived. "Stop! Come back!" The animatronics shouted desperately after her.

But she didn't stop. Leah pushed past the exit doors to the hot, humid outside air. She ran around the building to get to her car, thanking whoever was hearing her that her car keys were still in her pockets.

She got into her car and started it right up, speeding out of there as fast as she could.

There was one thing for sure: she never wanted to set foot in Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria ever again.

* * *

The animatronics returned to the dining room area, where Foxy was throwing his own little temper tantrum. "Aaarrgh! Damnit!" He cursed, slamming a fist into a table, causing it to shake tremendously from his weight.

"Calm down," said Freddy. "It's almost 6 am. We have to clean up and return to our posts ."

Chica put her claws on her hips and pouted, "And just when we got dinner ready! How can she just leave like that?"

"So rude of her," Bonnie added.

Chica approached the enraged Foxy. "Awh, don't worry," She said, patting him on the back. "We can always find another one-"

"Arrgh, I don't want another one. I want _her_!" Foxy grumbled loudly, moving away from Chica to pace around the room.

"She knows too much," Freddy stated somewhat distraughtly. "We never had one to get away from us like that. We were too careless with her."

"So what do we do now?" Bonnie wondered, rubbing his head.

"Hey! Lookie what I found!" Chica called out happily as she trotted over to Freddy, preparing to hand over Leah's cellphone. "She must of dropped this earlier!"

"Let me see that!" Foxy butted in and snatched the phone out of Chica's claws to examine for himself. "I know how these things work..."

"So do I!" Chica piped in, attempting to swipe it back. "Come on! Let me see! Maybe she has one of those 'Facebooks' the kids are using these days!"

Foxy kept it out of her reach as he very delicately checked out different functions of the cellphone until he found what he was looking for. "Aaaah...found it!"

"Found what?" Chica wondered.

"Her residence!"

Freddy furrowed his features. "Absolutely not!" He ordered. "You know how risky that is? This goes beyond our rules or routine, Foxy."

"I don't care! 'M bringin' her back whether she comes herself or if I have t' drag her here myself! She's goin' t' join us whether she likes it or not."


End file.
